room at the end of the world
by jellybean96
Summary: It's Father's Day once again in the Ward household and the twins have a special surprise for their daddy. *Part 8 of the Life's a Roller Coaster series*


**Hey babes! Back again with a new one for the **_Life's A Roller Coaster_ **series. Feel like it's been a while since I've posted one here, but I've been busy working on some other stories and my own book. So yeah. But I knew that I wanted to post something cute for Father's Day. So here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Skye smiles when she sees her kids running toward her across the pavement in front of their school. She stoops down so she's at their eye level and opens up her arms to them when they reach her. She laughs when they both tackle her in giant hugs that she gladly returns, kissing each of their cheeks.

"Did you two have a good day at school?" she asks them.

"Yeah," Ava says, pulling out of the hug, one of her hands continuing to rest on Skye's shoulder. "Where's daddy?" she asks next, looking around the area for the man in question.

"He's still at work," Skye tells her daughter. "Some of the dogs were being really rowdy today so daddy had to stay a little bit longer and help them settle down."

"Oh. Will he be gone for a long time?"

"Hopefully he'll be home before dinner time." She looks over at her son. "Adian, you've been kind of quiet. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Adian says. "But I was lettin' Ava talk first."

Skye smiles. "Well, that was very sweet of you. Did you do anything fun today?"

"Um, we made cards for daddy and—"

"It was so much fun!" Ava pipes in with an excited smile, cutting off her brother.

"Ava," Skye scolds her daughter gently, "your brother was talking and you interrupted him. That wasn't very nice. What do you need to say?"

Ava sighs heavily. "Sorry, Adian."

"Thank you," Skye says before focusing back on her son. "Now, Adian, what were you trying to say?"

"Um, we made cards for daddy and talked 'bout them in class."

"You did?"

Adian nods with a smile. "Yeah. It was fun. Me and Ava talked 'bout daddy and how he's super good with doggies."

"It certainly sounds like it was fun." She shifts a little on her feet and takes a deep breath before standing back to her full height and taking one kid's hand in each of hers. "Alright, time to go home."

.

.

.

Stepping into the kitchen with one kid on each hip, Skye is really starting to question her decision to carry her kids instead of making them walk. It's not entirely difficult, seeing as they are a bit smaller than most kids their age, but it still doesn't change the fact that they're both clinging to her like their life depends on it. But that's what she gets for waking them up before they were really ready to be awake.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy," Ava mutters, her head resting on Skye's shoulder.

"I know you are, Ava-loo. But you and your brother wanted to help me make a special breakfast for daddy, right?"

That has her kids perking up, sitting against her with wide grins on their faces.

"It's Father's Day?" Ava asks excitedly.

Skye nods. "It is. Do you and Adian want to help me make him breakfast and then we can take it to him so he can eat."

"What are we making?" Adian asks. "Can we make daddy pancakes?"

Skye smiles. "I think he would really like that. Who wants to help me make the batter for the pancakes!"

"Me!" Both kids shout at the same time, bouncing up and down in her arms excitedly.

She laughs. "Alright, you both can help me. Each of you go grab a stool and pull it up to the counter." She lets them slide down out of her arms and they take off running once their feet hit the floor.

She moves about the kitchen and pulls out the different ingredients they'll need for the pancake batter and makes sure the pan is cleaned out and sitting on the stove. When it's time to actually cook the pancakes, she'll set the twins up at the kitchen table with something to do so she can keep an eye on them but they won't be close to the stove.

"Mommy, we're ready!" Ava shouts.

She turns around and smiles as she watches her kids pull themselves up onto the stools, sitting up on their knees and leaning over the top of the counter.

She moves toward them and quickly begins instructing them on how to help her make the batter. She may not be the best cook in the world, but she's gotten better since being with Grant and can make a handful of things without something going horribly wrong. Thankfully, pancakes are one of those things.

When it's time to mix the batter, the twins argue over who gets to stir it but they stop once she threatens to let neither of them mix it. They agree to take turns stirring it.

She sets them up with their coloring books at the kitchen table when it's time for her to get the pancakes on the stove. She puts on music at a low volume over the radio for the three of them to listen to while she cooks and they color. It's nice, peaceful, even. Which won't last long once the day really starts getting going. So she's going to bask in it for as long as possible.

Setting the last of the pancakes onto the plate, she gathers the rest of the breakfast items they'd decided on and puts them all on a tray to carry to the bedroom.

"Okay, guys," she speaks up to her kids, getting their attention, "who wants to go wake up dad?"

They both grin and immediately jump up from the seats, running to her office to grab the cards they'd made him. Putting them in her office was the best thing she could think of since the twins aren't allowed in there unless she tells them otherwise. That was mainly Grant's doing once Adian and Ava were able to understand well enough. He'd reinforced as much as he could that that's her space, where she works when she needs quiet. It just made her love him even more.

She trails after the twins, meeting them at the bottom of the staircase once they have their cards held tightly in their hands.

"Okay, be careful and quiet," she reminds them as they head up the stairs, setting their cards on the tray. "Remember, we're surprising daddy."

They both nod and continue up the stairs, darting over to her and Grant's bedroom door once they reach the top landing.

"Daddy!" Adian and Ava shout together as they push open the door to the master bedroom, making a beeline for the large bed. They manage to pull themselves up onto it and then climb over the blankets and throw their bodies on top of him.

"Daddy! Wake up! ¡Despierta!" Ava shouts, getting as close to his ear as she possibly can.

"Ava Rose Ward," Skye scolds from the doorway before moving into the room and setting the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. "What have I told you about shouting in your father's ear like that?"

"That it might make daddy's head sad?"

Skye nods at the simplified explanation that they told their children when they were old enough to understand. "Exactly. Scoot back a little, both of you, and let your dad wake up." She watches as her husband's body relaxes again, sensing his heartbeat slowing back down from where it had obviously spiked up. Despite the progress he's made recovering over the last few years, she knows that even the littlest of things could potentially cause him to have a panic attack at any moment. And she knows for a fact that he'd be a mess if either of his children was the cause of said attack.

After the twins have moved back on the bed, and she can see that Grant is more relaxed again, she moves forward and sits down on the edge of the bed.

She reaches out and runs a hand through her husband's hair before resting it on his cheek. "Good morning."

He turns his head into her touch. "Hi."

"You okay?" she asks him softly.

He nods. "She took me by surprise."

"I know. I've told her before not to do that."

"She's six," he counters. "They tend not to listen sometimes, right?"

She smiles and nods. "Right." She waits for a second more before looking up at the twins, the two kids sitting in the middle of the bed, their tiny brows furrowed in concern for their dad. She smiles at them softly and gestures with her head for them to come closer.

"Daddy?" Ava speaks up quietly as she crawls across the bed, a small frown on her face. "I'm sorry I made your head sad."

Grant rolls over to look at his kids, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He reaches out to pull his daughter into his lap and drop a kiss to the top of her head. "Thanks, Ava-loo. You didn't make my head sad, though. You just startled me when you yelled in my ear."

"And sometimes loud stuff can make your head hurt and not work right."

He nods. "Sometimes."

"Will it go away?" Adian asks, moving to sit next to Grant and leaning against him.

Grant wraps an arm around his son. "I'm not sure, kiddo," he admits. "The reason why my head doesn't like to work right sometimes is because of some scary stuff that happened to me a long time ago before either of you were born."

"But you're better," Ava states.

"Better than I used to be," Grant tells her.

"And you're the best daddy ever."

"You really think so?"

Adian and Ava both nod eagerly. "Yeah."

"We helped mommy make you breakfast," Ava tells him. "And we maked you cards at school. Hang on." She leans back to her mom and holds her hand out, wiggling her little fingers as she waits for Skye to hand the cards over to her.

She sits up again and hands one of the cards over to her brother.

"We maked you cards at school," Ava tells her dad. "Here." She holds the card out to him.

Adian does the same. "Here, daddy."

Grant takes both the cards and opens them up, reading over the messages on them, written in large, messy handwriting by his two amazing children.

He smiles up at his kids after reading over the cards. "Thank you. I love you both so much. You both make being a dad actually worth it at the end of the day."

"We love you too, daddy," Ava says with a wide smile. She waits for a quick beat before throwing herself at him in a hug.

Adian follows his sister's lead, hugging his dad tightly.

Grant laughs as he sets the cards aside and pins both kids to the mattress, tickling them relentlessly and laughing harder when they let out full-bellied laughs.

Skye watches with an amused, yet loving smile on her face as her three favorite people interact. They spend the rest of the day in bed just cuddling and eating breakfast long into the late afternoon. Neither of them answers any calls or texts throughout the day, just focusing on being present with each other and their kids. The kids love getting to spend the day in bed and showering their dad with hugs and kisses, telling him over and over again how much they love him. It warms her heart.

This kind of stuff is her favorite, and it never gets old.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Also, if you have any ideas of what you might like to see in this universe, let me know. I may get inspired. I have a handful of one-shots to finish and post eventually, but I'm always open to new ideas. :)**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
